Nicktoons: Discorded
by nickelodeon13
Summary: Another one of Jimmy Neutron's inventions has gone haywire leaving him and four other nicktoons with altered personalities. How will Cindy, Libby and friends solve this interdimensional catastrophe? JN, SB, FOP, IZ and DP crossover
1. Pods in a Portal

It was a calm, June afternoon in Retroville. School had just gotten out for summer vacation which gives Jimmy a lot more time to work on his experiments. He's been working nonstop in his lab all day. He was in complete focus. In fact, he was a bit startled to see Cindy's and Libby's faces suddenly appear on the huge monitor that displayed at the head of the lab. They were outside, pounding on the door; Cindy more so than Libby.

"Neutron we're here! Open up!" Cindy was extremely impatient, especially when it came to Jimmy.

"Oh Cindy, Libby," Jimmy pressed the bright blue button on his computer keyboard to activate the door mat entrance. It caught Cindy and Libby by surprise as they started sliding down the large tubes that led to Jimmy's lab.

"Alright Neutron, tell us why we're here," Cindy said as her and her best friend cleaned themselves off from the tube ride.

"Well I was expecting Carl and Sheen to get here first, but I guess I can show you girls now while we wait for them," Jimmy led the girls to the other side of the lab where he was working on one of his most famous inventions.

"Do you remember the Interdimensonal Portal? It could take us to any dimention we choose in under a few seconds,"

"You mean how we were able to Timmy's dimension!?" Cindy's faced glowed

"Not just Timmy's, I've been able to locate over 20 other dimensions we could visit," he proclaimed. Jimmy turned on the portal and let the girls get a glimpse of all the different dimensions they would be able to visit.

Cindy was surprisingly excited to see where they would be able to go. Libby however, spotted something that caught her attention on Jimmy's work table. She walked over to get a better view.

"Hey Jimmy, what's this?"

It was a standard, see through jar. One that kids use to catch fireflies in the dawn of summer. Only this jar was flashing with five glowing orbs in five bright colors; red, black, green, pink, and yellow. They bounced off the sides of the jar out of control creating a rainbow pattern.

Jimmy leaped in front of Libby blocking her view of the orbs.

"Don't touch those!" he yelped. "These are my highly advanced skill ameliorator,"

Libby jumped back in surprise. "Alright, alright, jeez,"

Cindy met up with Libby to see what they were rambling about. "Aren't these the things you brought to show and tell one day?"

"No those were my unstable molecules. These are skill ameliorators, they higher the normal being's skills or talents up to 75%. I made one for all of us, including Carl and Sheen," Jimmy explained

"That means I'll be a sure win at my karate competitions!" Cindy said excitedly.

"And I'll be a wiz at playing any song on any instrument I can get my hands on," Libby sassed.

"Absolutely, but they're not quite done yet. They could be highly dangerous, so it's best not to touch them." Jimmy walked back to remain with his interdimensional portal.

"Gas planet, there's a screw loose. Be right back, I left my screw driver in the other room," Jimmy left through the sliding doors, leaving Cindy and Libby alone.

"Y'know Libby, this may be the only time I'll ever be excited about one of Nerdtron's inventions. I mean a karate champion and I may get to see Timmy again!" Cindy squealed.

"And that may be the only time I'll ever hear you say you're excited about one of Jimmy's inventions," her friend remarked.

Cindy and Libby browsed around the lab waiting for Jimmy's return.

"But King Cranium better hurry, I'm not getting any younger," Cindy complained.

Cindy stopped her ranting when a high pitched, annoying but familiar voice buzzed through her ears. The lab monitor shot awake and shown before her olive- green eyes was the hyperactive, superhero loving pal of Jimmy's, which only made her mouth sink lower to her chin. She let out a soft groan to prove her displeasement.

"Hey Jimmy! It's me Sheen! Let me in!"

"Do we have to?" Cindy muttered.

"Oh come on, we need Carl and Sheen so Jimmy can take us to Dimmsdale," Libby returned.

Cindy rolled her eyes at her friend's witty remark and clenched her fists. She dragged her feet across the floor to Jimmy's large- monitor computer and slammed on the blue button to let Sheen in. She had the same reaction as the girls as he was shot down the large orange tubes into Jimmy's lab.

"Sorry I'm late, I was watching Ultralord episode 178 when Ultralord vs. the alien mutated gnomes from planet Gnomia!" She walked swiftly towards Libby. He slicked his hair back and placed his arm around her.

"Hey Libby, I couldn't help but notice you glimmering in the bright dayli- OH COOL GUMBALLS!" Sheen released Libby from his arm and sprinted towards the brightly colored jar.

"Uh Sheen, I wouldn't if I were you," Libby said nervously.

She was struggling to pull the lid off the jar. "Relax babe, they're just gumballs that had a little too much sugar, and I want the red cherry one!"

"It's not gum you idiot, its Jimmy's skill improver pod things," Cindy snapped.

It was too late. Sheen was able to slip the lid right off the jar. He went flying to the floor, lid in hand. The five beaming pods escaped the secured preserve of the crystal jar. They flew rapidly across the large room, bouncing off the walls with neon comet tails of their respected colors in separate paths. Each pod glowed light colored auras outlining each one with a white center. Jimmy entered the room right on cue to see what chaos Sheen has caused.

"Sheen! What did you do!?" Jimmy ignored his own statement. There obviously was no time for an explanation. "Everybody take cover!"

Sheen grabbed Libby and hid under Jimmy's lab desk. Cindy ducked as four out of the five pods came her way and bounced their way into the portal from different directions. Cindy shot up feeling that she was safe. She let out a low gasp and looked over her shoulder.

"Cindy! The red one!" Sheen wouldn't let Libby out of his grip to save her friend from the flaming red pod that was speeding right at her.

"Cindy!" Jimmy jumped in front of her, protecting her from the rabid pod that had her locked on target. The pod struck Jimmy right in the chest, like it entered his body.

"Neutron!" Cindy stepped out from behind her large headed savior and covered her mouth with her hands in astonishment. Sheen and Libby remained unmoved from under the table and silently watched from a distance.

A bright red aura slowly formed around Jimmy. He couldn't move, the pod had taken over. He opened his eyes. The vision of red quickly ringed around the blue sapphire of his eyes and vanished within seconds. Suddenly the redness of the pod collected itself at the pit of Jimmy's body and shot out the center of his back at the speed of light into the portal. The clean- swirled hair victim fell stomach first on the cold hard floor of the lab.

No one spoke a word. Sheen and Libby crept out from their exposed hiding place to get a closer look at the pod's results. Cindy knelt down by Jimmy and examined his motionless body, well besides his chest which was pounding in and out. This brought Cindy great relief to know that her savior was still alive, but other thoughts about the situation scattered throughout the core of her brain. Was Jimmy alright? Did she really care? Where did the other pods go? What form of murder was she about to use on Sheen?

"J- Jimmy? Are you ok?" Cindy asked concerned. Sheen ran away from Libby's side and met Cindy and his un-moving friend.

"JIMMY! WAKE UP!" Sheen shook Jimmy's shoulders to bring his conscious back to life.

"Sheen put him down, let him recover on his own," Libby calmly but nervously demanded.

Sheen obeyed Libby's command and gently placed Jimmy down. Very soon after, Jimmy was able to lift himself up and position himself so he was sitting upright. He opened his eyes and rubbed his head. He felt very dizzy for whatever reason.

"Neutron! Thank goodness you're ok!" Cindy lifted herself on her feet and lent Jimmy a hand to lift him up. "Not that I care or anything," she faked a laugh.

Jimmy shook his head to get familiar to his surroundings. He stared up at Cindy and put on a nerdy smile.

"Well hai there purdy lady!" Jimmy scooted awkwardly closer to Cindy until she pushed him away with the tip of her finger. "What's your problem Freakazoid?"

"It's time for my loopy dance!" Jimmy announced. "I'm loopy! I'm loopy! I'm loopy, loopy, loopy….!" He continued his singing and dancing leaving Cindy, Libby, and Sheen in shock of confusion.

"Alright! Stupid Jimmy's back!" Sheen cheered.

"That red pod must've had some strange reaction on him." Libby suggested.

"Gee, no kidding," Cindy watched Jimmy sing and dance like an idiot into the lab desk knocking everything off, including himself. He laid in the rummage with his eyes crossed and his right hand gripped onto his tongue. He used his legs and available arm to make a 'snow' angel in the mess. He chuckled out loud.

"He's completely lost it," Cindy complained.

"I think the pod altered his personality or something," Libby suggested.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess it depends on where the other pods hit to find out –"

"Yes! We're going dimension jumping!" Sheen interrupted. "Where are we going first?"

"The pods could have gone anywhere, so let's try here," Cindy stopped the portal on one odd looking location.

"Here we go Jimmy on an adventure!" Sheen pulled Jimmy up and pushed him through the portal with him following behind. Libby and Cindy followed behind. The adventure has officially began.


	2. Kill 'em with Kindness

Cindy, Libby, Sheen and alternated Jimmy entered a dimension that really wasn't much appealing. It gave them an eerie feeling all except for Jimmy who was too distracted by a yellow and pink spotted butterfly fluttering around his large, empty head.

"Pretty!" Jimmy happily accepted the butterfly's challenge and chased after it down the street.

"Jimmy no wait!" Cindy tried calling to him, but he was too focused on the race with the butterfly to listen.

"Well don't just stand there! After him!" Sheen took off after the dim-witted idiot down one of the filthy city's streets. Libby was about to follow her admirer's footsteps, but her best friend tugged on her arm and pulled her in her direction.

"Look!" Cindy pointed upwards. A neon green pod was flying at light speed across the pale yellowish blue sky out of the human's eye's view.

"The green pod has already hit here," she explained.

"But where is it going now?" Libby questioned.

"I'm not sure but c'mon, maybe Jimmy will lead us to whoever was hit," Cindy replied.

Cindy and Libby ran to keep up with Sheen and Jimmy. Cindy ran a bit faster than Libby, fast enough to get in the way of and oncoming figures. Their bodies slammed into one another, pushing them each into the ground.

"You jerk, watch we're you're going!" Cindy got up and wiped the dirt off her clothes. The person that shot her down was a pale boy about her age. He had jet black scythe- shaped hair, small brown eyes covered by clear glasses. He wore a long black trench coat, black pants, black boots and a blue t-shirt with a silver straight face in the center.

"Oh I'm so sorry," the young boy said sarcastically "but I actually care about saving all of mankind from an evil alien race!" He got up from where he had fallen. Libby, by this time, had caught up with Cindy.

"I gotta go, oh and if just happened to find a kid with green skin and no ears, come look me, he's evil. My name is Dib,"

"Ok?" Cindy wasn't exactly sure if this guy's giant head was in the correct place.

Dib nodded and ran in the direction he was originality going. Cindy watched as he ran away.

"Hey look, Sheen finally caught Jimmy," Libby pointed.

"Yeah the butterfly got squished on the wind shield of an oncoming car. It was kinda easy after that," Sheen walked towards the girls holding his loopy friend's shoulders.

"Butterfly go bye-bye!" Jimmy cried.

"Psst, is he gone?" a close by, unknown whisper voiced out.

"Who said that?" Cindy asked a little nervously. The three and Jimmy browsed around the city-full area for the mysterious voice.

"I did!" A green boy popped upside down in Cindy's face. He used four metal legs attached to a metal device on his back to hold himself in that position.

Cindy jumped at his surprised appearance and punched him into a nearby building in self-defense.

"I'm ok!" he called.

"Who are you!?" Cindy screamed angrily back at him.

The boy inserted the metal legs back into his back device. He dizzily walked back to the group and shook his head to bring himself back to normal.

"Whoa! His skin's green!" Sheen noticed.

"Yes, it's a skin condition. My name is Zim and I'm playing hide and seek with my best friend Dib!" Zim explained.

"We just saw Dib. He mentioned a green boy wanting to rule all mankind," Cindy informed. 'Wouldn't that be you?"

"Silly human, I don't want to rule Earth. I love Earth! It's the most perfect place in the universe!" Zim giggled cheerfully with a glowing face, creeping the others out.

"Do you guys want to play? I'm always looking for new friends to play with," Zim grinned waiting for an answer.

"Look, we're sorta busy right now and don't have any time for games," Cindy remarked.

"Wait Cindy, maybe he's got something to do with the green orb we saw," Libby suggested. "Zim, did you see a green orb thing flying around?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it," he began "I think it may have hit me because I strangely woke up near the playground at skool earier, I don't even remember falling asleep, but everyone was staring and whispering about me. Did I do something wrong? Was I not being a good friend? Did I hurt anyone on accident? No one spoke to me, so I ran off. Dib came to my house later and asked if I had anything to do with some kind of green orb. He seemed a little angry about it, but I know he was just concerned. That's why I started a game of hide and seek to make us feel better! He's still looking for me! Hehehe!"

"Y'know, you could have just simply told us that Dib said you got hit with the orb instead of rambling on about your whole life story!" Cindy yelled annoyed.

"It's always best to express your feelings to friends," Zim smiled again.

Both Cindy and Libby rolled their eyes.

"If this is his altered personality, I'm afraid to know what his real one is," Libby stated quietly.

"C'MON! We found who we were looking for! Can we go now? This place gives me the creeps!" Sheen was impatient. He was still holding on to Jimmy's shoulders.

"Ooh! Where are we going? Is it an adventure? Came I come? Please!?" Zim showed off puppy-dog eyes and held his hands together.

"Yes Zim, you have to come with us. We're dimension jumping," Libby answered.

"Yay!" Zim spun and jumped around in excitement. "Dib will never be able to find me! I'm so good at this game!"

"Oh, but how are we supposed to get back to Retroville?" Cindy questioned.

"Don't worry, I know a scientist who just happens to own a portal," Zim lead the others to Dib's house, skipping delightfully.


	3. Villian in a Hero's Face

Zim used Professor Membrane's portal to get himself and the rest back to Jimmy's lab.

"Cool! Everything's so bulgy here!" Zim examined himself in his new reformed body.

"Hey Sheen, I forgot to ask," Libby said in a curious way. "Where's Carl?"

"I haven't seen him. Maybe he stopped by while we were at Zim's town," Sheen predicted.

Libby, still curious where Carl was, joined her friend in her unknown search throughout the rummage of inventions.

"What are you looking for Cindy?" she asked.

"Got it!" Cindy emerged from the mess holding a bright blue cube.

"Jimmy's hyper cube?" Sheen questioned.

"Hehe ooh," Jimmy reached his hand out to touch it until Sheen slapped it away.

"No Jimmy, here have some candy," Sheen stuck his hand in his pocket and pulled out a lollipop for Jimmy.

"Yummy! I like candy!" Jimmy snatched the lollipop away from Sheen and dawdled around the lab with it in his mouth.

"Yes, Jimmy built in his porta- portal into it," said Cindy holding it out.

"Ooh pretty!" Zim stated.

"Right," Cindy said sarcastically. "Anyhow, this can help us go to different dimensions without having to go back to Retroville. Besides what if any other dimension doesn't have a portal. We were just lucky that Zim knew someone who did," she explained. "Plus, Jimmy may have some useful items in here to help us on our jouney,"

Cindy sat herself at Jimmy's computer and entered buttons on the keyboard.

"With Jimmy's computer, I'm able to locate where the last three pods have hit. Looks like the next we have to go is a place called Amity Park," Cindy hopped off and placed the portal on the floor. A large pink swirl emerged from the top.

"Woo hoo!" Zim jumped through the portal first.

"Uh Sheen, can you stay here with Jimmy? We don't want him to cause any damage," Cindy asked.

"Oh and Mr. Friendship- Makes- the- World- Go- Round won't!?" Sheen complained.

Libby walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please Sheen?"

Sheen hesitated to answer but he unintentionally slipped a word out of his mouth "F-fine," he blushed.

Libby and Cindy jumped through the portal to meet Zim at Amity Park. Cindy grabbed the hyper cube on her way in.

* * *

"This is Amity Park?" Cindy looked around at the beaten city. Ghosts were flying all over the place causing destruction. People were screaming and running to get away from the ghosts' chaos; one that spotted the three. Zim jumped in Libby's arms and started shaking.

"Ah, two young ladies and a young boy with green skin. You three will make a fine addition to my collection," The ghost held out his arm garments at Cindy, Libby, and Zim; who shook even more now.

"Not today Skulker!" An older boy emerged from behind a nearby busted car. He pulled out a thermos and sucked the hunter ghost right in.

"Follow me," he said. They obeyed him and followed him into a now destroyed building.

"Are you guys alright?" he panted.

"Yeah, thanks for the save," Cindy answered. "So who are you? What's going on? Is it always like this here?"

"My name's Tucker. We've had ghosts cause rampage here many of times before, but my friend Danny always stopped them with his powers. He began. "I was just hanging out with Danny and our other friend Sam, when out of nowhere; a black light flew from the sky and hit Danny's back. I thought it was sent by a ghost, but ever since Danny has transformed into this evil villain, ghosts have been obeying his every command," he explained.

"Ok Tucker, we know exactly what hit Danny. It was a black skill ameliorater. Our friend was in the process of making them so whoever used one improved their talents to make them even better, but they weren't finished and are now flying across dimensions changing the personality of the person it hits," Cindy stopped to catch her breath.

"What she means is that whoever was hit with one of these pods turns into the opposite of who they really are. We have one of the victims right here," Libby turned only to not see the green boy by her side. "Zim?"

Zim was looking out one of the building windows at the corrupting chaos caused by the ghosts.

"How could somebody find joy in bringing destruction to their own town!?" he cried.

Cindy, Libby, and Tucker joined him in the watch of the fallen city of Amity Park.

"Look there's Danny!" Tucker pointed out his altered friend up in the sky demanding orders to his ghost army. He had bright red eyes and was firing green ghost rays at the endangered town below him.

"I wish I could save these people, but that would require fighting and I'm a pacifist," Zim sighed. "But on the bright side, Dib loves this kind of stuff! I could show him this!"

"We have no time to go back to your town Zim. We still need to find where the pink and yellow pods hit," Cindy reminded him.

"A yellow pod? I actually saw one fly near downtown," Tucker informed them.

"What but that's impossible. Each pod has landed in a different dimension. We already found three," Cindy said.

"But remember we saw the green pod fly out of Zim's town?" Libby reminded her.

"This one didn't fly out, it landed downtown and didn't bounce away," Tucker explained.

"But we still have two other dimensions to go to," Cindy mentioned.

"How do you know which ones?" Tucker asked.

"Jimmy's porta- portal was able to locate where the pods had hit based on Jimmy's and Zim's personality changes. It was able to find other dimensions where the same situation occurred," Cindy explained. "Next up we have a place called Bikini Bottom, It's underwater? She questioned to herself.

Zim gasped. "What no! I can't even touch water! It BURNS!"

"Well I know nothing about your strange skin condition, so I'll take your word for it. Fine, we'll send you to Retroville with Jimmy and Sheen. It's too dangerous to stay here," Cindy demanded.

"No wait! I can stay here and look for the yellow pod! Trust me!" Zim pleaded.

Cindy pondered with it and sighed. She looked out the window again.

"Fine but have Tucker help knows more about Amity Park then you do," she concluded. "Are you ok with that Tucker?"

"If it means saving my best friend and all of Amity Park, absolutely! I just hope I can find Sam along the way. She kinda ran off during Danny's transformation thing," Tucker hoped.

"Ok, you sure you'll have everything under control?" Cindy asked.

"You bet. Not only am I smooth with the ladies, I'm quite great at handling the Fenton thermos," Tucker spun the ghost- catching thermos on his finger, only to drop it on the floor releasing all the captured ghosts, including Skulker. Tucker stared out into space in shock

"Whoops,"

Cindy, Libby, Tucker, and Zim ran out of the building as the ghosts blasted it to bits.

"Well uh, we should go now," Libby stated.

"Yeah, I just hope Jimmy has his air gum in the hyper cube," Cindy hoped. "See you guys soon,"

"You can count on us Cindy!" Zim jumped in place waving to Cindy and Libby.

Cindy pulled the hyper cube out of her pocket and placed it on the ground. It opened to that same pink swirl form as before and her and Libby jumped in. Cindy once again grabbed the bright blue cube on her way in.


	4. Buisness is Boring

Cindy and Libby entered downtown Bikini Bottom chewing Jimmy's Neutronic air gum.

"Wow, this is probably the most decent place we've been to all day," Libby commented.

"Yeah because a city underwater with walking, talking fish the same height as we are is completely normal," Cindy replied sarcastically.

Everyone stopped and stared at the two humans standing before them.

"Monsters! They've come to take over our world and feed on our flesh!" An orange fish shouted from the crowed.

Persuaded by the warning, everyone started screaming and running away from the two girls, locking themselves in their homes and battening down their windows and doors.

"Ok, not the most intelligent place we've been to all day," Libby again commented.

"How are we supposed to find who took the pod's effects if everyone's screaming and running from us for supposedly trying to take over their world!? Cindy raised her voice.

"Oh I know you two won't be taking over our world," a strange winey voice said.

"Who said that?" Libby asked looking around the area.

"Not again! I swear, if a person pops up out of nowhere like Zim did, I'll kick them so hard in their pain sensors the people of Retroville will hear them scream for mercy!" Cindy threatened.

"Because I will," The owner of the winey voice reviled himself as a teal squid wearing a brown polo shirt. Cindy and Libby looked at his appearance with disgust.

"Now tell me," he said calmly. "Who sent you here to take the ocean away from the great and powerful Squidward!?"

"Squidward? You're name's Squidward?"Cindy tried to hold in here laughter but she couldn't contain herself. She started brawling out laughter.

"I doubt you'll get very far with a name like that!"

"SILENCE!"

Libby stepped in between them.

"Cut it out guys!" Libby turned to Squidward. "look, we're not trying to cause any harm or destruction,"

"Although we could if we wanted to. Zim's go that weird thing on his back that could knock some reality in this squid's head," Cindy interrupted.

"Zim can't be in water and he's helping Tucker in Amity Park. Besides he doesn't have a harmful bone in his body," Libby corrected her.

"Who is this Zim you speak of!? Zim is such a hideous name! TELL ME!" Squidward demanded.

"Some happy-go-lucky kid with a green skin condition from another dimension. Anyway, an orb landed somewhere here in Bikini Bottom and we need you tell us if you know someone who was hit by it," Cindy explained.

"You mean my foolish neighbor Spongebob!?" Squidward suggested.

"I guess," Cindy answered.

"Oh that little nuisance sponge smell! I will destroy him one day! Always locked up in his house acting like he doesn't care! I'll take you to him so you can get him away from me once and for all! Follow me, filthy outsiders," Squidward led the girls to Spongebob's fruit shaped habitat uptown the empty underwater streets. Citizens peaked out their hidden windows at the lurking invaders in their town.

"This yellow demon was hit with a yellow flying thing. Take him away and never bring him back! I'll be in my house doing eh, normal squid thing like clarinet playing," Squidward left the two stranded outside the small yellow one's pineapple home as he returned to his tiki statue house.

"He lives in a pineapple," Cindy stated.

"Why don't I find this surprising?" Libby knocked on the large metal door.

"Go away whoever you are," the high pitched voice responded.

"Look whoever you are; we need you for something important. So either come out here, or I'll karate kick this door down!" Cindy threatened.

With no response, the door opened from the inside. Emerging in front of their eyes beheld a short, square, yellow, dish sponge with blue eyes, a white polo shirt, and red tie, brown pants with a black belt, black reading glasses, long white socks and black shoes.

"What is it that's so important that you hideous creatures had to disrupt my fine hour of reading?" the sponge asked in annoyance. His face showed no expression or emotion what so ever.

"You're Spongebob right?" Cindy asked.

"Yes, now answer me. Why are you here?"

"Well I'm Cindy and she's Libby and-"

"And you're completely wasting my time," Spongebob crossed his arms.

Cindy was about to ring this sponge's neck, but she kept her cool.

"Listen, a couple of people from different dimensions have been affected by small brightly colored orbs that escaped from our friend's lab. You need to come with us to fix it,"

"Well I did happen to see a green flying object out my window. Then again it could have been my imagination," Spongebob brought up. "But anyhow, why should I waste anymore of my valuable time helping complete strangers solve a problem with people not even from here?" he asked with a bit of an accent. "I have 3 other novels to finish today, ever since I quit that 3 star, disgusting fast food eating establishment,"

"Spongebob," Libby placed her hands on his shoulders. He jerked back wiping them off.

"Ah! Don't touch me! Who knows how many germs you alien creatures contain! I need disinfectant spray!" Spongebob panicked and ran back inside his home. He stood at the doorway with a full can of germ-killing spray, spraying himself all over.

"That does it! Don't you dare think I'll be going with you! Go solve your problem be yourself!" Spongebob slammed the heavy door in the girls' faces. Cindy and Libby exchanged smiles.

"Shall we Libby?"

"Hyper cube please Cindy,"

Cindy handed Libby the hypercube and she set the porta-portal to the last remaining location.

"Looks like last place we have to go is Dimmsdale,"

"Dimmsdale!? There's no way this emotionless sponge is gonna hold me back any further!" Cindy took a few steps back away from the door. She ran towards it as fast as she could and karate kicked it down into Spongebob's living room. Spongebob perked up from his book on his plush chair.

"Holy oil spills! What the barnacles have you done!?" he placed down his book on the side table next to him.

"Let's go Mr. Boring," Cindy grasped onto Spongebob's wrist and dragged him outside.

"It's Mr. Squarepants to you and get your dirty, germy hands off of me! You're not properly sanitized!" Spongebob angrily tried to break free, but that didn't help.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Cindy whipped Spongebob in the swirling vortex. She was about to jump in after him until Libby stopped her.

"Wait, Spongebob's a sea creature, he can't breathe air,"

"Eh, we'll have Timmy's computer programs help us," Cindy thought of. "Now let's go!"

Cindy jumped through the portal. Libby followed her, grabbing the hyper cube from behind.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Retroville…**

Sheen was playing 'Ultralord vs Megafiend' on Jimmy's computer (which he of course kept in his pocket). He left Jimmy on the lab floor playing with old stuffed animals Carl left by mistake a while back.

"Mr. Gigglebunny and Super llama are having a tea party on Rainbow Island!" Jimmy giggled.

"Jimmy, you're starting to sound like Zim," Sheen stated. "I'm just about to make it to the final boss where Megafiend grows triple his size and is assisted with evil death monkeys! Only to be stopped when you use Ultralord to find the purple power crystal!"

Sheen and Jimmy continued with what they were doing. The monitor started to pixelate as Sheen was finishing the level, causing him to lose a life.

"Hey! What's going on!?" The screen pixelated some more.

"Jim…my," The screen pixelated to and from Sheen's game and whoever was speaking.

"It's….m….e…Carl," Carl was outside of the lab. The same as Cindy, Libby and Sheen were before.

"Carl! Get off the screen! I've almost beaten this level1"

"Bleep! Bloop! Funny pictures!" Jimmy started laughing again. This time at the transforming screen.

"Shee….n…..let me…..in!" Carl demanded.

Sheen watched as Ultalord lost his last life. "You are an Ultraloser!"

"NOOOOO!" Sheen slapped the blue button to let Carl in. He slipped through the tubes the same as the others.

"Carl! You made me lose the game!" Sheen yelled in his face.

"Ow, sorry. I wanted to show you and Jimmy something. Where is Jimmy anyway?" Carl stuck his finger in his ear to heal it from Sheen's yelling.

Sheen pointed to Jimmy still playing on the floor with the plushes.

"Hey, those are mine!" Carl was about to take the animals away from him until Sheen pulled Carl away.

"It's best that you don't. Those have been keeping him calm and under control," he warned.

"What's wrong with him? Did he turn himself stupid again?" Carl asked.

"Sorta. This is his opposite self. Cindy and Libby were messing around with one of his inventions and this happened. I was forced to watch him until they get back from wherever they are," Sheen explained.

"Oh, anyway I have something really cool I have to show you!"

"It's not that birthmark on your back is it, because I told you that doesn't look like a buffalo,"

Carl wheezed. "No not that, watch this!"

A white ring formed around Carl's torso, separating itself in two. They moved in opposite directions up and down his body, changing hi appearance. His skin was tanner, his eyes were glowing green and his hair changed from orange to a snowy white shine. His orange polo shirt, green pants and brown shoes transformed into a full black body suit with white gloves, boots, belt and logo on his chest saying 'CW'. The only thing that remained the same was his round brown glasses.

"You're a superhero!?" Sheen stared in shock.

Jimmy looked up at the flying Carl. "Ghost,"

"Well yeah, a ghost superhero," Carl said.

"So you're half dead! You must have all the same powers as the half dead zombies in Ultralord episode 54!" Sheen commented.

"You mean powers like this?" Carl turned invisible and took over Sheen's body. Sheen's eyes glowed green just like his. "Hi, I'm Sheen Estevez. I'm a complete Ultralord fanatic and lives on candy and sugar," Carl spoke through Sheen. He flew out of his body leaving Sheen feeling dizzy. He shook his head to wake it up. Jimmy laughed at Carl's performance.

"Don't do that!" Sheen yelled. "When did you realize you had those powers anyway?

"This afternoon. I was on my way over when this black light came from the sky and left me with these abilities," Carl explained.

"A black light huh? Why do I have a feeling that's important," Sheen watched Carl fly around the lab wondering if it had something to do with the orbs.


End file.
